


违规者

by DengYi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DengYi/pseuds/DengYi
Summary: 故事发生在一个人们认为性是肮脏的，所以完全禁止性的世界，人们生育都靠科技，没有性生活。检查官负责查处打击和性沾边的东西，Thor就是高阶检察官的其中一位。某天，他遇到了在这方面已然是惯犯的Loki...





	1. 违规者 01

设定:检察官锤×惯犯基 

概要:故事发生在一个人们认为性是肮脏的，所以完全禁止性的世界，人们生育都靠科技，没有性生活。检查官负责查处打击和性沾边的东西，Thor就是高阶检察官的其中一位。某天，他遇到了在这方面已然是惯犯的Loki...

甜的，甜的，甜的！

–––––––––––

对于Thor而言，这是个难得的周末。

鬼知道他已经为了查封那个该死的黑出版社跑了多久，从那产出的涉性文学简直就像泉水一样源源不断。这几周来，他几乎晚上不眠不休的找线索，白天带着手下把阿斯加德城跑了个遍。所幸不枉他扑了那么多次空，终于在昨天把他们全部缉拿，可以安安心心的过一个不需要工作的周末了。

这对于他来讲，简直是最大的慰藉和恩赐。Thor想起来他已经很久没有去过西街的那家健身房了，于是他决定在睡他个三天三夜之前，先去打爆几个沙袋，好好发泄自己这几天来的疲惫与压抑的情绪，再狠狠地灌自己几瓶烈酒，直到失去意识为止。

Thor正走在去健身房的路上，美滋滋的盘算如何浪费接下来的一天。而事实证明，也只是想得美而已。

还没等到Thor把思绪放在考虑今天喝什么酒上时，旁边的居民楼里传出的声音就足以把他的注意力全部抓走——Thor对那种声音很熟悉，刻意压低却又因为快感无法控制的、夹杂着轻声喘息的呻吟。

Thor，这位高阶检察官大人只好暂时收起对今天美好生活的幻想，长长的叹息一声，不得不开始额外份的加班。他动作敏捷地钻进居民楼，凭借着一点点如游丝一般细微又时断时续的声音，悄然摸到声音主人家的门口。Thor可不认为在这种时候敲门会有人乖乖的来开门然后让他铐走，所以他选择直接破门而入——他也这么做了。

声音戛然而止，取而代之的是余韵中轻轻的喘息。里间卧室的门开着，Thor在门口也能看到纠缠在床上的两具男性肉体。现在他们正慌乱的分开，扯着被子勉强盖住赤裸的身体。

"不许动！检察官！"床上的人无奈的停下，即使他们的姿势现在显得暧昧又尴尬。Thor抽出随身的手枪，径直冲进房间堵在唯一的出口前，视线从他们的身边扫到房间的每个角落——安全，没有武器。"把你们的衣服穿上。"他一手依旧拿枪指着床上的二人，一手摸向腰间的手铐。

"...呃，先生，是否可以请你回避一下或者转过身？要知道我现在浑身一丝不挂。"在下面的那个人试图商量。

"不行，就在我面前穿。"Thor目光炯炯并没有打算移开，仿佛宣告那人商量失败。

那人轻叹了口气，把在上面的那个一脚踹下床，丝毫不顾他碎碎念的抗议。他用被子护住身体，伸出一只胳膊取过胡乱甩在床头的衣服，又缩在被子里蠕动了好一阵儿——Thor猜他可能是在穿衣服。片刻他才把被子甩在床下还光溜溜的人身上，随即举起双手赤着脚站在Thor面前。

"检察官先生，不用那么紧张，你可以先把枪放下了。"他的声音还听起来还有些残留的喑哑，但是不影响它依然悦耳。

Thor的视线从地板上的那人身上收回来，对上面前人的——如森林一般深邃的绿眼。那双眼睛还带着未褪去的水雾和涟漪，像暴雨后起雾的雨林，每一片叶子仍然在为方才的雨水震颤，每一片叶子都被洗的闪闪发亮。神秘，深邃，神圣，诱人...Thor不知道该说什么，老天，他真的找不到更美好的形容词来夸赞那双眼睛了。

"...先生？"

"...嗯？"

直到那眼睛的主人把他叫醒，Thor几乎要迷路在那片森林里。他如梦初醒般把枪支插回腰间，依稀记得自己还在工作。

...哦，对，还在工作。

Thor尴尬的清了清嗓子，将手铐给这两人铐上。他的手在碰触到那位拥有绝美眼睛的小帅哥时甚至还有些微微颤抖——"太丢人了，Thor，你他妈太丢人了。"Thor一边在心里狠狠地骂自己，一边打通了下属的电话。

"派一辆车到西街103号，我抓住了一...两个现行犯。"Thor不想把他们称呼为一对，他觉得这可能是因为一对这个词烫嘴，他不想说，换成两个就好听多了。

嗯，一定是这样的。

在他们坐在车上直奔检查局的时候，其中一个显得很惊惧，而另一个，那位漂亮眼睛的主人，则显得临危不乱。而Thor则盘算着如何才能给那位小帅哥减刑让他少一点痛苦，大家都一言不发，各自心怀鬼胎。

检查局的人显然对小帅哥并不陌生，他们看到一行人跨入大门时，甚至有人跟那位小帅哥打了个招呼——难道他在这有什么朋友？看起来认识他的还不少。Thor胡思乱想着走向值班表，查到负责给小帅哥执行刑法的是范达尔，这就好办了。Thor松了口气，顺便跟这位好哥们儿打了个招呼，把执行的活儿揽在了自己身上。

"嘿，范达尔，你负责的那位犯人叫什么名字？"Thor压低声音，尽管办公室只有他们两个人。

"你是说那只小野猫？他是常客了。Loki,Loki Laufeyson。一个月至少来电那么一两次吧。"范达尔好像和他很熟络的样子。

"一个月一两次..."Thor的嘴角抽了抽，这可是惯犯了。"谢了，朋友。"他摆摆手权当感谢，转身快步朝着Loki的关押室去了。

Loki的手脚已经被皮带铐牢在椅子上，电线也已经分别接在他的太阳穴和上身。那双漂亮的眼睛此刻正紧闭着，仿佛在等待最终的审判。Thor微不可闻的叹气，心脏的某一处柔软的地方被狠狠的揪起来。他把仪器开到最小的档位，力求将痛感最小化，然而那具身体还是随之颤动了一下，然后是连续的轻颤。过程无疑是痛苦的，其他的关押室已然痛呼四起，一声声绝望的嚎叫撕破了本来的宁静，而Loki却只是咬死着牙关，硬是一点声音都没有。他额头上的青筋像小蛇一样，几乎要破开薄薄的皮肤跳跃出来，手指紧紧攥在一起，Thor几乎能想象到他掌心被掐出来的红印。

规定最少行刑二十分钟...去他妈的规矩！Thor连十分钟都等不到就将仪器关掉了。他为Loki解开束缚，拔掉可恨的电线，Loki的身体立刻放松下来，瘫软在椅子里。Loki大口大口的喘着气，额头上凸起的青筋逐渐平息下去，眼中狂风大作的森林也慢慢的安静下来。Thor一言不发，只是立在一旁静静等待着，良久才伸手将他轻拉起来——接下来要去审讯室，开始例行审讯。

不过是做过无数次的审讯，Loki觉得自己都快能把问题和答案倒着背一遍了。

"名字？"

"loki laufeyson。"

"性别？"

"如你所见。"

"家庭住址？"

"西街103号。"

"是否婚配？"

"否。"

"那是否有伴侣？"

"...如果是指男女朋友，无。"

"那刚刚的人是...？"

"一面之缘的炮友。"

Loki觉得今天的审讯似乎不太对劲。

"那太好了。电话号码？"

"...我以前来这儿的时候他们可没问我要电话号码。"

"如果不方便，联系邮箱也行。"

"...检察官还查这些吗？"

"当然不，这是我的个人兴趣。"

...Loki简直想给面前的这张俊脸一拳。

"先生，您这是骚扰。"

"看在我给你减刑的份儿上，告诉我。"

对面的肌肉猛男冲他眨了眨蓝宝石一般的眼睛。

Loki在心里骂了一句Shit，然后选择告诉他。毕竟人家帮自己减了刑，多亏他，少受了那么多苦，人情还是要还的。他起身夺过Thor手里的笔，在审讯单背面写了一串数字，选择性忽略了Thor拿到联系方式的兴奋。

"我才不是因为对他的肌肉、金发、蓝眼睛有兴趣，我只是不习惯欠别人人情。"Loki走出检查局，如此对自己说着。


	2. 违规者 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在一个人们认为性是肮脏的，所以完全禁止性的世界，人们生育都靠科技，没有性生活。检查官负责查处打击和性沾边的东西，Thor就是高阶检察官的其中一位。某天，他遇到了在这方面已然是惯犯的Loki...

Thor第一次感觉这么不知所措。

他从小就善于解决问题，被父亲Odin寄予厚望。从幼儿园开始一路当着班长、大队长、学生会长...直到现在的高阶检察官。要知道他能走到这一步纯粹是实力出众，与他当着首席检察官的爹没有任何关系——当然说闲话的那些人不这么认为。

然而此刻的Thor，正面临着人生中有史以来最大的挑战。

他正死死盯着手机屏幕。Thor并不打算用手机做点什么，只是让它始终停留在同一个界面。屏幕快暗了他就赶快把它戳亮，然后继续盯着它看。

这样的情形已经持续了大概一个小时。

"...上帝，他没事吧。"范达尔第三次经过Thor的办公室，发现他还维持着之前的姿势，不由得有些担心——希望他没有遇上什么麻烦。事实上，Thor也确实遇上了很棘手的麻烦——他不知道该怎么开口约Loki出来。于是手机界面就一直保持在通讯录上，Loki的电话号码也就跟着屏幕，暗了亮，亮了暗。

一起吃饭似乎太俗套，交情也没到能一起看电影的地步，总不能请他来检查局观光吧...？

Thor心烦意乱，当那双包裹着森林的眼睛没来由的闯入他一团乱的大脑时，他的思绪瞬时就像纠缠不清的海草，让他根本无法正常思考。他不得不承认，他已经深深迷上那双绿色的眼睛，无论是平静的还是动荡的，是清澈的还是蒙上一层迷雾的...他想做那片森林的护林人，甚至心甘情愿迷路其中。

Thor费了好大的劲才从思绪中勉强抽身。他不是怕发一条简单的联络短信，而是怕自己任何一个小小的举动都会打扰到那片绿色的静谧与神圣。他很清楚，一个护林人只有先接近森林，才有可能守护它，没有一个护林人选择用逃避对待自己的森林。逃避是弱者的事，与自己绝对无关。片刻的思虑后，Thor打出了给Loki的第一通电话。

"嘟...嘟..."

Thor几乎以为这通电话要以无人接听作为收尾，却冷不丁从听筒那边突然得到了应答。

"哪位？"接通的瞬间，巨大的音乐声夹杂着熟悉的声线一同涌了进来，突然变大的声音让Thor有些不舒服。不知为何，那声音似乎带着点不耐烦，引的Thor握着手机的手竟沁出些薄汗。

"Lo...Laufeyson先生，你好，我是上次的检察官。想必你还不知道我的名字...你可以叫我Thor。"

"...啊。有什么事吗？"

"我想请问您今晚有时间吗？不知我是否有这个荣幸，请您共进晚餐呢。"Thor并不擅长于应酬用的官话，他只能从贫瘠的词汇中挑出来那个最好听的。

"很抱歉，没有。毕竟别忘了上次我们见面时您还给我通过电，我怕看着您只能想起来黎明杀机里那个拿着电线的变态老医生。"这回Thor听出来了，Loki语气中充斥着满满的不耐烦，Thor甚至还从震天响的音乐里捕捉到有一个男人的声音问他，打电话来的是谁。

"那真是太不巧了。那么，就这样吧。"Thor突然觉得之前小心翼翼斟酌言辞的自己就是个傻子——他把Loki当做宝贝森林，但人家可没有对他抛出橄榄枝的意思，倒是抛出橄榄枝用来抽他的可能性倒不小。

既然自己尽心尽力准备的礼节在Loki那里并不算什么，也就不需要了。Thor又想起电话里的那个陌生男声，第一次和Loki见面时就是因为他和一面之缘的炮友约炮被抓了个正着，想必这次也差不了多少。他本就皱着的眉毛随着乱飘的思绪拧的越来越紧，脸色如同风雨将至的大海，被连绵不断的阴云笼罩，海面蓄势待发的翻腾着，预备掀起一个巨大的浪头。

"范达尔，我发你一个号码，想办法跟踪这个号码现在的所在地。"

"...你要做什么？"

"扫黄。"

Loki挂掉Thor的电话，继续换上得体的微笑，望着眼前的男人——他的新猎物。不断闪烁变化着的彩色灯光映在他的眼睛里，一片斑斓迷离。这是个地下酒吧，在这儿找到不顾规定、可以约炮的人很方便。要知道在刚刚Thor的电话打来的前一秒，两个人的唇几乎马上就要贴在一起了，而这个不懂事的检察官小子坏了他的好事儿——所幸现在已经把他打发了。

Loki重新打量着面前的人，暗暗把他和不懂事的检察官先生做了个小小的对比。发色没有那小子漂亮，眼睛没有那小子纯粹，肌肉还没那小子大...Loki突然有些兴趣阑珊，食指下意识抵在他的胸前，拒绝了即将重新落下来的吻。

Loki不得不承认，Thor确实是极品中的极品，可惜只能看不能吃。不能吃的漂亮菜肴有什么用，虽然有点不甘心，但是只能放弃。更何况他是检察官...别说吃了，估计想想都不行。

"Laufeyson先生，您走神了。"面前的男人把他拉回现实，Loki能听出他的声音中包裹着浓浓的不满。Loki迅速眨眨眼，换上约炮专用的迷人笑容，倾身吻了吻他的唇角表达歉意，整个人甚至陷进了他的怀里——开玩笑，他总不能因为一个只能看不能吃的摆设菜不吃饭吧？虽然面前这个口味差点，活儿够好就行了。

"我很抱歉。这两天工作的事有些繁杂，我需要好好的放松放松..."他刻意咬重"放松"那两个字，手指在他腰间轻掐了一下。"或许我们可以先从共舞开始。"

这无疑是个露骨的邀请。舞池中的男男女女几乎贴在一起，舞蹈动作让他们的身体互相摩擦，吻在一起的更是数不胜数。男人明显被这只小野猫撩起了兴致，他回应般握住 Loki不老实的手，拥着他加入放荡的人群。

他不知道的是，一脸杀气腾腾的Thor已经在取他首级的路上了。

Thor甩上车门，浑身散发着"阿瓦达索命"的气场，吓坏了酒吧门口那个并没有什么用的老保安。这种酒吧算是擦边球的灰色地带，上头知道这里有很多人约炮、售卖黄色书籍，但这些勾当都是那些人私下的事儿了，酒吧只是一个可供这些兴趣相投的人互相认识的媒介而已，于是他们也就对这种地方睁一只眼闭一只眼了。在这里撑死也就只能看到男男女女相互拥吻——可拥抱和接吻不是罪，就算Thor知道他们出了酒吧就能滚到一张床上去，但要抓也是出了酒吧之后。

舞池的人又多又杂，想在其中揪出来Loki并不是什么简单事。他站在舞池边遍寻无果，只能亲自进入舞池去找——鬼知道他被踩了多少脚，甚至还有几个不怕死的单身男女扒上他的身体，又被他耐着性子一一推开。

他在舞池的中央找到了正和人拥吻的Loki。他们似乎正吻的忘情，双手在彼此的身体上不安分的游走。

Thor握紧了拳头，指甲深深的陷进皮肉，骨节泛白。该死的。这就是你说的没时间？

他又艰难的跨越人群，走近了两步，正对着Loki面对的方向。他们吻的依旧忘情，但Loki的眼睛睁着，见到Thor折射出些许惊讶——随后又迅速平静下来。Loki挑衅般加大了手上的动作幅度，挑衅般朝他挤了挤眼睛。

Thor感觉，自己的尊严好像被践踏了。

他的怒火在体内横冲直撞，把最后一根勉强绷着的理智之弦彻底撞断。Thor提起那个碍眼男人的衣领，反手把他扔到密密麻麻的人群里去。而Loki只是噙着笑，看他近乎暴怒的把自己拽向酒吧门口。

Thor把Loki狠狠地甩进车后座，紧随其后压在他身上。车内空间狭小，Loki甚至能感觉到Thor灼热的呼吸。

"Loki Laufeyson，你能不能自重一点？"

"你抓疼我了。"

Thor愣了愣，依旧一脸阴沉，手上抓着Loki的力度却不自觉轻了几分。

"回答我的问题。"

"自重？"

Loki仿佛听见了什么天大的笑话，唇角的弧度愈加嘲讽。

"我亲爱的检察官先生，我可不认为您把我抓出来然后压在身下就是自重。你现在简直就像青春期发情的男孩...唔！"

他的银舌头还没来得及好好发挥，就被身上的人用双唇控制的死死的。这是一个极其有侵略性的吻，Loki的下唇突然一痛，紧接着他就尝到了弥漫在口腔里的铁锈味，还有Thor强行挤进来的舌。他不过愣了片刻，就熟练的配合起来——他似乎并不抗拒这个充满血腥味的吻。与此同时，他睁开的双眼正打量着Thor紧闭的眼睛——金色的长睫毛一颤一颤。

老天...他真是个极品。

Thor足足发泄掉自己全部的怒火才放开Loki红肿的唇。风雨过后的海面重归宁静，除了他的领带有些歪、制服有些乱之外，他几乎与平时并无二致。

"你的吻技还不赖。"Loki伸手擦掉两人分开时牵出的银丝，对于这个吻他其实很满意。但他清楚的知道，这只是个吻，他和这个极品检察官最多只能止于一个吻。"可那又如何呢，床都上不去的男人。"

这句话犹如一桶油一般泼在了Thor刚刚打算熄灭的小火苗上，于是火势重新呼啦一下蔓延开来。

Thor怒极反笑，撑起身子整理好自己的制服和领带。

"Laufeyson先生，如果说我之前还对你有一丝希望的话。"他打开车门，把Loki拽出来。"那么我现在彻底绝望了。我们根本不是一类人，你也不值得我在你身上花这么多心思。"

他顿了顿。

"我不想再见到你了。"


	3. Chapter 3

设定:检察官锤×惯犯基 

概要:故事发生在一个人们认为性是肮脏的，所以完全禁止性的世界，人们生育都靠科技，没有性生活。检查官负责查处打击和性沾边的东西，Thor就是高阶检察官的其中一位。某天，他遇到了在这方面已然是惯犯的Loki... 

HE，放心食用。 

––––––––––– 

距离Thor说出那句"我不想再见到你了"已经过了一个月。 

事实上，见不见Loki并不是他能左右的，他撂话一时爽，并没有考虑到Loki的身份——他可是个惯犯。从酒吧那天算起，今天是Thor第三次在检查局见到Loki和不同的人一起被抓进来了。Thor可是放过狠话、立过flag的，他决不可能自己跳自己挖的坑——所以他不得不提高警惕，万一Loki的身影出现在视线范围内，他就立刻躲起来。 

Loki被押进门的时候，Thor正在大厅和下属聊起这次的任务。当他的余光里出现了一个疑似Loki的身影的时候，他立刻条件反射般蹿到花盆的后面，尽其所能的缩紧身子——肌肉大也是有坏处的，他甚至顾不得下属惊诧的目光和来往人群那看傻子的眼神。Thor在视线的洗礼中暗暗叹了口气，从花盆后小心翼翼的探出半个头，望向Loki的方向——还好，没被发现。他应该是直接被带去了关押室，Thor也只远远的看了一眼他大概的轮廓。

倒是很久没有见过那双绿眼睛了，明明只有两面之缘，他却始终印象深刻。上次把他压在身下时，明显能感到那具身躯是略显单薄的...至少比起来自己的话是这样。那样的身体又怎么受得了接二连三的电击？Thor好不容易整理清楚的思绪又乱起来，他几乎能看到Loki眼中的森林在颤动、枯萎。

...我只是因为看不下去这种过分的行为而已。Thor终究还是无法袖手旁观——鬼知道这个无法无天的精灵给他下了什么咒。他认命般从花盆后面爬起来，朝关押室的方向快步跑去。

全程被晾在一边莫名其妙的下属:"...？"

Thor赶到关押室的时候，行刑已经开始了。

房间门口挂着Loki的档案，用亮眼的红字写着"判处重犯，执行双倍电击力度与行刑时长"。Thor的呼吸被这寥寥几字刺的一滞，没时间再管什么禁止入内的劳什子规定，径直破门而入——Loki的脸颊现在毫无血色，电流让他绷紧了身体剧烈颤抖着，因克制痛呼而紧咬的下唇正渗出丝丝鲜血。他的眼睛依旧紧闭，Thor可以想象的到那片森林现在正遭受着怎样的肆虐。他只是看了一眼，这场面就足以让他的心脏被狠狠地揉成一团。

Thor勉强掩饰住神色，强行打断行刑。

"你辛苦了。但这小子算重犯了，交给我来负责就行，你先回去吧。"Thor抬手把电击器关掉，一边打发下属，一边偷偷瞥两眼Loki——他的身体猛然放松下来，此刻正大口大口喘着粗气。紧攥的双手暂时松开，掌心里赫然残留着被掐出来的血迹。昔日干净的眼白此刻爬满了血丝，像一个个利爪伸向中间的森林，企图摧毁它的安宁。

Thor突然想把那该死的仪器砸烂，再把Loki揉进自己怀里带走。

直到Thor的下属走后，Loki才攒足了说一句话的力气。

"这不是...说再也不想见我的检察官大人吗。"Loki的嗓音哑的不成样子，却还不忘嘲笑两句Thor轰然倒塌的flag。

"你现在最好闭嘴。"Thor解开束缚着他的皮带，语气就像一位老父亲在说教他失足的儿子。

Loki难得听话，乖乖的合上眼睛——反正他现在也说不动话。片刻后他像是想到了什么，突然倚着扶手勉强直起身子:"喂...你这样包庇犯人，被人知道可是会丢掉乌纱帽的。" 

"不会有人知道，别担心。" 

"...我没有担心你。只是出于人道主义..." 

"嗯，嗯。" 

是个人都能看出来Loki的口是心非。Thor突然觉得他有点可爱，唇角忍不住弯起一抹浅浅的弧度。 

"...你敷衍我！还有我看见你在笑。"Loki有些恼羞成怒，可惜他现在没什么力气，否则他就照着脸给这个大家伙一拳了。 

"不笑了。"Thor嘴上说着，笑意却没有半分要收敛的意思。Loki用剩余不多的力气冲他翻了个巨大的白眼，然后继续靠在椅子上养神。两人都默契的沉默着，一时间静的仿佛能听见心跳声——除了偶尔有模糊的痛呼声传进来之外。 

"已经被他救了两次了。"Loki在心里盘算着，他并不是一个喜欢欠别人人情的人——但现在他貌似欠了Thor两个人情，还都不是什么小事。而且今天的这次甚至能说是救命之恩了——在他开始思考要怎么报答Thor时，他想到了那个在车后座的、带着醋意的吻。 

他的心跳瞬间慢了半拍。 

他被自己心脏的反应吓了一跳，暗暗低骂它没出息。不就是一个吻吗，这么激动干什么，又不是没接过吻的小屁孩——虽然Thor确实很辣，这点倒是没什么可质疑的。 

Loki这时候还没意识到，他的心脏想传递给他的信息并不是Thor太他妈辣了。 

"我们该出去了，你装的虚脱一点，就像被连着电了二十分钟那样。"Thor看了看手表，起身等着Loki。Loki艰难的睁眼，声音依旧沙哑:"我觉得不用装...我现在站不起来。"话音未落，Loki看到Thor的眼神立刻装满了赤裸裸的心疼与担忧——沉甸甸的，但很温暖。 

被人在乎的感觉真好，尽管Loki已经不记得上次被人在乎是多久之前的事了。他自己都没有注意到，面对Thor的神色早已在不自觉时软下来，就像一只乖巧的猫。 

Thor在Loki面前微微蹲低一点，拉过他的一只胳膊扛在自己肩上，另一只手搂住他的腰:"小心点，我扶你出去。"Loki整个人都因为这个动作落在Thor怀里，让Thor不禁有点想入非非——Loki的腰比他想象中的要细一点，触感软软的...然而下一刻Thor就被自己的危险思想吓了一跳，连忙把奇奇怪怪的想法都驱逐掉，手上却不由得抱的更紧了些。Loki低着头一言不发，算是默许。Thor没看到，在Loki垂下来的黑发后，他隐隐微红的脸颊。 

"...谢谢。"Loki的声音微不可闻，却在Thor耳中炸出了一朵粉红的蘑菇云——Thor暗自激动了半天才别扭的回了句"不客气"，俨然一个陷入恋爱的高中生。 

两人好不容易挪到了审讯室，Loki喝了点水才感觉稍微好了一点，至少力气正在慢慢回复。Thor也不急着动笔填那份审讯单，就只是担忧的看着Loki的每一个举动，并时刻做好了冲过去帮他的准备——这让Loki连呼吸都有些不自然。 

他们就这么相对坐了许久，直到片刻后Loki的脸色恢复了大半。Thor松了口气，拿起笔打算填写审讯单，视线却在扫过Loki衣领的时候被若隐若现的一抹红色吸引。 

是吻痕。 

有什么突然轰然倒塌了——那枚不深不浅的红色犹如一个核弹，稳准狠的投在Thor心脏最柔软的地方，把那里毁灭成一片狼藉。即使在前一秒他还因为救了Loki暗自庆幸，现在Thor甚至觉得自己就是个不断倒贴的笑话。第一次见面时Loki和别人在床上纠缠，第二次见面时Loki在舞池和别人拥吻...就连第三次见面也是因为他又做了一样的事被抓了进来！Thor根本无法理解Loki在干什么，也不知道自己对Loki而言到底算什么！一个笑话？还是一个工具？ 

愤怒、不解、阴郁在Thor的脸上变换交替，沉的吓人。 

"Loki，"Thor握紧拳头，指甲深深的嵌进皮肉。"你明知道这么做的下场...为什么还要一次次明知故犯？就为了那一时的快感吗？为了它你甘心承受越来越重的电刑，甘心做个社会的异类？"Thor勉强抑制着快要爆发的冲动，把嘴边的那句"我对你而言算什么"生生又咽了回去。他甚至想要冲上前揪着Loki的领子好好问一问，性那种被明令禁止的东西到底有什么好的！值得他这样一而再再而三的做！与不同的人滚到一张床上就这么让他快乐吗？

一开始Loki听到Thor带着醋意的低吼表现得很平静——甚至还带着轻笑。可当"异类"那两个字落进他的耳朵时，他脸上的笑意便突然僵死，一点点演变成了愤怒:"异类？是我异类还是这个社会异类？" 

Loki的身体还没有完全恢复如常，盛怒显然让他的行动更加沉重了起来:"你真以为我就为了那点快感？"他撑着椅子勉强站起来，摇摇晃晃的走向Thor，死死抓住他的领子:"我亲爱的检察官先生，你有什么资格这么说我！性只是人类最原始的正常需求，谈什么有罪！给性背上罪名的社会才是真他妈的异类！"Loki的身体剧烈颤抖着，一连说了太多话，大脑缺氧带来的晕眩感让他不得不大口大口喘着粗气，额头上的青筋根根暴起:"而我亲爱的检察官先生，你甚至都没有亲自体验过！你又了解多少？你又知道什么？你对性的认识是不是还停留在高中那本迂腐的教科书上？还是繁琐的法律条文？" 

Loki猛的松开Thor的领子，突然失衡让他的身体重重的倒向办公桌，相撞的瞬间他几乎能听到自己骨头的响声——一直愣在原地的Thor被这一声巨响唤回神，他下意识上前来扶，却被Loki一把推开。 

"Thor，我们不是一类人。"Loki的声音包裹着浓浓的疲惫。他很清楚，自己生在黑暗，而Thor则一路沐浴着阳光；他习惯了黑暗的双眼若要用来寻找光明，只会被那束强烈的光芒刺瞎。他勉强挣扎着起身，看向身后的Thor——他身上的检察官制服虽然被他扯的乱了一点，但仍旧完好无损。就和他现在的下场一样——他努力用自己的方式对迂腐的规章制度发出抗议，却只激起一丝小小的涟漪。这样的他又能做什么呢，更何况现在连路都走不稳了。果然Loser注定是Loser，怎么努力都不可能有一丝改变——Loki的喉咙里滚出两声自嘲的低笑，随即头也不回的扶着墙朝门口走去。 

"这两次的人情我会想办法还你的。至于审讯单..."他的声线沙哑又冰冷，"照着以前的那些抄一份吧，反正你们的存货多的是。" 

说完他径直走出审讯室，消失在拐角处。


	4. 违规者 04

设定:检察官锤×惯犯基 

概要:故事发生在一个人们认为性是肮脏的，所以完全禁止性的世界，人们生育都靠科技，没有性生活。检查官负责查处打击和性沾边的东西，Thor就是高阶检察官的其中一位。某天，他遇到了在这方面已然是惯犯的Loki...

甜的，甜的，甜的！

–––––––––––

Thor正盯着同事桌边刚查收来的小黄书发呆。

他这几天无时无刻不在思考Loki说的话。纵使Thor是个热爱着自己工作的高阶检察官，也不得不承认Loki的观点有道理。他从小就受到"性是罪名"的教育，长大后更是从事相关工作，可说到底，性也只不过是最原始的欲望而已，追求欲望本来就是人类的本能。他第一次对自己身上的制服产生了质疑——他从前一直认为检察官是神圣的，是人类道德的维护者，是亮在黑暗里的明灯。可现在看来，他一直引以为豪的职业就真的没有任何错误吗？

他的视线落在自己的制服上，若有所思。

或许我应该尝试着理解Loki。Thor心底有个声音一直如此建议着，Thor也想采纳，但是他实在不知道该从何处下手——被Loki说准了，他对性的所有了解确实只局限于生物教科书和法律条文。要知道现在这个局势，找到一本普及性的书简直是难上加难。

...等等，有关性的书？

Thor的视线又转回到桌边的小黄书上——他突然萌生了一个大胆的想法:

有什么比晚上在单位偷看小黄书更刺激的呢？

他以加班的借口很容易的留了下来，一整个办公室都是还没来得及收拾的小黄书。估计谁也想不到，小黄书最多的地方竟然是检查局，而威名远扬的高阶检察官Thor先生正在偷偷摸摸的翻阅它们。

"What the...!"Thor随手翻开一本，两具肉体纠缠的照片赫然呈现，连个马赛克都没有，甚至还有不可描述的特写。强烈的视觉冲击把从来没见过世面的Thor吓了一跳——他的手一抖，差点把书直接扔地上。

"冷静...冷静。"他深深地吸气，鼓起勇气重新翻阅——可惜那是本图集，连个文字解析都没有。

"难道就没有什么可以做做科普的书吗..."Thor在书堆里不断挑挑捡捡，每翻开一本都需要巨大的心理准备。直至凌晨，他仍在浏览那些书——最后巨大的睡意涌上来，让他在办公桌上睡着了。

"Thor。"似乎是Loki的声音，像从云端传来的一般听不真切，却一直在呼唤他的名字。

"Loki...？"Thor费力的睁开眼睛，去确认声音的主人——是Loki没错，他正半裸着上身，趴在枕边。Thor环顾一圈才意识到，自己和Loki正赤裸着身体，躺在同一张床上。他甚至能感觉到Loki的拇指在他的唇上轻触着——那是某种无声的邀请，如羽毛一般撩拨着他体内熊熊燃烧的火焰。

"Thor...看着我。"Loki直起身体，被子随之一点点滑落，露出他紧致的腰线。"你不想要我吗？"Loki的指尖顺着Thor下巴的弧线缓缓下滑，抚过喉结、锁骨、胸膛……最终止于小腹。Thor的身体迅速滚烫起来，烧尽了他残存的理智。

"狡猾的小猫咪...你明知道无论你说什么我都不会拒绝。"Thor一个翻滚把Loki压在身下，后者愉悦的呻吟一声，双腿缠上Thor的腰:"那就别废话...上我。"

去他妈的性是犯罪！Thor此时此刻早就把这些虚礼扔到了天边，他近乎疯狂的拥吻着Loki，双手在他滚烫的身体上游走、索取。Loki的正攀着他的身体，发出情到深处的轻喘。他的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，就连睫毛都因为快感颤抖着——Thor只需看见这幅景色，下体就又胀大了一圈。

"快点进来..."Loki早已不堪体内空虚感的折磨，半央求半命令的引Thor进入他的体内。Thor听话的轻吻他的后颈，将性器缓缓推入Loki早已扩张好的后穴——

但Thor没有任何感觉。

他猛的惊醒。身边没有床，更没有Loki。自己正趴在办公桌上，手里还拿着一本小黄书——很明显，他做春梦了，还是和Loki的春梦。

"...Damn it!!"Thor懊恼的抓了一把头发。本来只打算理解Loki的，现在可好，潜意识的自己都想和他滚到一张床上去了。他想沉静下来思考，可刚刚那个梦就是阴魂不散的在他脑子里乱晃——Loki赤裸的上身、紧紧缠住自己的双腿、诱人的低吟...这些画面不断在Thor脑内回放，可惜最后插进去的时候他没什么感觉——Thor骤然意识到自己正不断萌生出危险的想法，连忙把这些奇奇怪怪的东西赶出脑海。

问题很大，不得不慌。

经过一番思虑后，他掏出手机，编辑了一条短信。

"关于上次的事，我很抱歉。我想你是对的……"

>>>>>>

Loki已经把Thor发来的短信看了不下十遍。

Thor在短信里诚恳的致歉，不仅承认了Loki的观点是对的，甚至还邀请他一起去吃晚饭——Loki显然无法理解Thor在搞什么，不仅否定了作为检察官一直以来秉持的信念，还请自己吃饭权当赔罪？

Loki被这一连串莫名其妙的举动搞的有点茫然。预备回复的手指在屏幕前蠢蠢欲动，就是不知道该输入些什么。他握着手机沉思了半晌，终于打出了几个字，表情像扛着炸药包的革命战士一般视死如归。

"好。"

短信发出去的瞬间Loki就后悔了。但事已成定局，他也只好勇敢的面对即将到来的暴风雨——不就是吃个饭吗！还能被他摁着在桌子上摩擦吗！谁怕谁啊！要真打起来还说不定谁赢呢！

然而此时的Loki并没有意识到，Thor确实有把他摁在桌子上摩擦的欲望——不过跟他理解的摩擦不是一个意思罢了。

Loki到达约定的餐厅时，Thor已经等在那里了。他今天没穿制服，而是换了一身剪裁得体的西装，把他肌肉的线条勾勒的恰到好处。Loki再次感叹Thor可真他妈的是个极品——抛开职业的话。

Loki维持住面上的冷漠，以掩饰内心的复杂情绪。他在Thor的对面坐下，自顾自翻看起桌上的菜单，甚至不愿意多分给Thor一丝视线:"有事就快说。"

"Loki，我很抱歉我前几天在检查局吼了你。"Thor的语气听起来很是懊悔，"你说的对。我是对性的了解不够...我试图通过自己的方式去了解过了。那天是我过激了...请你原谅我好吗？"

Loki像是被他的话惊到了。他放下手中的菜单，深邃的绿眼睛死死盯着Thor，仿佛要把他看穿似的——他根本没想到这位高阶检察官先生会认同他的观点，还会如此郑重的道歉。以前他也不是没有试图说服过别人，不过他们都嗤之以鼻，根本不在乎自己的观点。法律又怎么可能有错呢？法律是至高无上的，是人们奉行的真理。像自己这种说反话的人，不过是社会的毒瘤和异类罢了。至于那些炮友——他们才没脑子想这么多，他们只是一门心思想着上床罢了。

但Thor与他们不同。Thor是第一个愿意听Loki说，并发自内心的认可他的人。他此刻正诚恳的望着自己，一双蔚蓝的眼睛像是有魔力一般，让Loki长满荆棘的内心甘愿抛盔弃甲，丢掉所有带刺的伪装。

"...我原谅你了。"Loki移开与Thor对视的视线，避免在那双眼睛里越陷越深。

"真的？"Thor激动的从座位上站了起来——他没想到Loki这么快就接受了他的致歉，心情豁然开朗。他努力掩饰着内心的狂喜，却依旧克制不住上扬的唇角。

"谢谢你...谢谢你，Loki"。他重新坐回座位，眼睛亮晶晶的。Loki忍不住轻笑一声——比北国的初春还要和煦，象征着冰层的破裂与第一抹暖阳的到来。

"我也要谢谢你，Thor。"

当晚他们聊了很多，再也不用刻意避开某个让他们尴尬的点。Loki一边切牛排一边吐槽现在买到一本小黄书有多难，Thor则安静的听着，偶尔调侃两句。他们面对面的坐着，像一对多年不见的老朋友一般——仿佛之前的争吵从未如此存在过。

"我该回去了。"直至暮色沉沉，Loki才意识到已经很晚了。

"我送你吧，今天开了车。"

"好的。"

相比在餐厅他们的畅所欲言，在车上就沉默多了。Loki坐在副驾驶上，望着窗外变换的景色——其实他只是又想起了上次被按在后座强吻的经历，而且现在和Thor靠的太近，他不想被察觉他现在微妙的表情和心理活动。Thor亦然，之前的吻和春梦在他的脑中挥之不去，加之Loki就在身边触手可及的地方……他还能集中注意力开车，避免撞在树上就不错了。

两人各自心怀鬼胎，气氛一时变的尴尬又暧昧。

"...最近没在检查局看到你哈。"Thor干咳一声，率先打破了沉默。不过这明显不是一个好话题，话刚出口他就后悔了。

"我最近很忙。"果不其然，Loki瞪了他一眼——哪壶不开提哪壶的呆子。

Thor乖乖闭上嘴，专心看路。Loki则继续望向窗外。他很清楚自己不是因为忙才没有出去约炮的，而是因为实在没有一个能看得上的床伴。这都得怪Thor！自从在检查局被他救了之后，虽然被他气的半死，但还是不得不承认这家伙温柔起来杀伤力大的吓人——鬼知道为什么这个只能看不能吃的检察官从外表到内在都这么对自己的胃口！看过Thor后，其他人简直连个能入眼的都没有，更别说还要跟对方滚上床了。

Loki别过头瞟了一眼Thor，心情复杂。

"到了。"Thor把车停在路边的一个角落里，路灯刚好照不到的地方。Loki没注意太多，道过一声谢谢就打算开门下车。

不过事情显然没有那么简单——车门被锁住了。

Thor发出得逞的轻笑。没等到Loki反应过来，他就突然抚上Loki的后颈，吻住了Loki的正想说些什么的唇。

Loki瞪大了眼睛，茫然的看着Thor近在咫尺的金色睫毛——一切来的太过突然，他的大脑死机了。下一秒，他看到Thor睁开的蓝眼睛——像一个深不见底的漩涡，危险又神秘。

"接吻的时候要闭上眼睛...这样才能专注于这个吻。"Thor暂时放开Loki的唇——以往如精灵一般狡猾的他此刻正红着脸愣在原地，可爱极了。Thor把手掌轻轻覆在Loki的双眼上，再度俯身含住他不再能言善辩的唇瓣。

这是Loki第一次在接吻时闭上眼睛。

他在黑暗中感受到了Thor发起了更猛烈的攻势，一向自诩老司机的他竟然破天荒的沉沦于对方简简单单的一个吻，脸颊更是变的滚烫。他下意识张开口腔，方便对方的舌长驱直入，随即环住Thor的脖颈，柔软的舌尖迎合着Thor的，宛如一对亲密的恋人。

他们彼此贪婪的索取着对方的一切——这个吻似乎持续了一个世纪那么长，又好像一分钟那么短。

Thor放开气喘吁吁的Loki，他的手还搭在自己的肩上。Loki的绿眼睛湿漉漉的，仿佛刚下过雨的密林。他忍不住又去轻吻Loki的唇角——理所当然的，这个轻吻最后又发展成了一场湿吻。

"哈...停下..."结束了又一轮绵长的吻之后，Loki一边大口大口呼吸，一边抵住Thor的身体，防止他又吻下来。Loki垂下头，避开Thor热烈的视线，却碰巧看到什么不该看的东西——

"检察官大人，你硬了。"Loki带着促狭的笑意看向刚才还显得游刃有余的Thor——他脸上还未完全消退的红潮在听到这句话后重新涌上来，甚至连带耳根也变得通红。Loki突然玩心大起，他抬手解开两颗衬衫纽扣，贴近Thor的耳边:"别那么纯情...不需要我帮你解决吗？"话音未落，Loki又轻咬了一口Thor通红的耳垂。

Thor果然立刻像触电似的把Loki推开，另一只手紧紧捂住脸，仿佛刚刚霸道总裁上身的人不是他一样。Loki早就笑的快仰到车后座去了，他用脚趾头想也知道Thor现在的表情有多精彩。

Thor努力压抑住把这个小坏蛋就在车里直接办了的冲动，半推半赶的把笑的上气不接下气的Loki丢下车去，随后一脚油门，迅速逃离这个令人头大的氛围。

Loki揉着笑痛的肚子回到家，才发现一分钟前Thor发来了短信。

"我有下周六的两张电影票，一起去吧。"

Loki的唇角不自觉的弯起。

"好啊。"


End file.
